powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dayne
Dayne is an evil Sirian bounty hunter who is hired by Lord Zedd to eliminate the Power Rangers. He is one of the central antagonists of the Necessary Evil story arc of the comic. Character History Dayne chronologically first appeared in the comics timeline during Jason's connection to the timestream to recover his memories from the Shattered Grid event, seeing a glimpse of the future where a greater evil than Lord Drakkon threatened the entire universe with Dayne being one of the evils he foresaw. Dayne had been in prison for unknown reasons until Lord Zedd bribed the officials to transport him to the Moon. He killed at least six guards enroute to his destination and then was released. Lord Zedd proposed a bounty contract to Dayne: kill the Power Rangers any way he can and he would be handsomely rewarded. Dayne stated that he didn't normally do jobs like this, but since Lord Zedd is an old friend and pays well, anything is negotiable. Personality Dayne is a no-nonsense bounty hunter, who loves a challenge. Though not fond of "small jobs", he is more than willing to agree to them if his customer pays well. He shows great analytical prowess, watching several hours of footage that Zedd has collected on the Rangers in order to find out the weakneses in their strategies, team structures, combat training and weaponry. This analytical mind also gives him the ability to read a target's personality and deduce ways to tear them down by exploting character flaws or weaknesses so they can eventually fall prey to him. His ability to multi-task is so great that he can view several screens showing separate footage simultaneously and analyze it all without fail, making him one of the greatest multi-taskers in the known universe. He possesses a dry, sardonic wit, occasionally cracking jokes about how he should - but won't - give Zedd a discount for the ease with which he saw himself beating the Power Rangers of Earth. Despite his canine appearance, Dayne enjoys a wide variety of foods, including Earthling dishes such as pizza, french fries, hamburgers, and more alongside various dishes of alien origin. He prefers to eat his meals sitting on the floor, in large quantities, and while studying the techniques of his enemies or targets. Arsenal * Micro-Yield EMP Emitter- an EMP device Dayne can use that nullifies some of the Power Ranger's weapons such as the Blade Blasters. *'Plasma Energy Batons': Dayne has lightsaber-like energy batons he can utilize for combat. They also can configure into whips, an energy shield or a double edged plasma blade. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Dayne's name is possibly a play on Great Dane, a large breed of dog. *Dayne is the third Sirian to be featured in Power Rangers, after Anubis Cruger and his wife, Isinia Cruger. *He is the second villain to be a bounty hunter, the first being Sledge. *His jacket bears similarities to the one on Super Megaforce Silver. See also *Doggie Cruger References Category:Sirians Category:PR-exclusive Villains